Once In A Lifetime Love
by SawyersGirl4Ever
Summary: Kate is mad at Sawyer for his time with Ana Lucia and refuses to talk to him.


**Title: Once In A Lifetime Love**

**By: SawyersGirl4Ever**

**Rated: T **

**Summary: Kate is mad at Sawyer for his time with Ana Lucia and refuses to talk to him. **

**Status: Complete**

**Author's Note: This takes place after "Two For the Road" but before the finale when S/K/J get captured. The song lyrics are from a song called "Once In A Lifetime Love" by Alan Jackson. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lost or any of the characters or Alan Jackson or his song.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Once In A Lifetime Love**

_Some people have it, some people don't_

_Some people never will_

_Sometimes it's hard to know when you've got it_

_Sometimes it's perfectly clear_

"Hey Freckles!" Sawyer yelled when he saw her down on the beach. She was sitting near the shoreline, staring at the waves as she frequently did.

She didn't turn as she saw his shadow approaching from the side. "What do you want, Sawyer?" she asked in an irritated voice.

"Aw, Freckles, sounds like you're still mad at me." Ever since she had found out about his little tryst with Ana Lucia, she had been distant, not wanting to speak to him. There had been no playful banter between them as there used to be. No more captivating glances. No sexual tension. As much as he tried, he couldn't get her to respond to him at all.

Kate just continued staring at the ocean as he plopped himself down beside her. She felt he deserved this. The silent treatment. She had no intentions of speaking to him.

_Well I know it's out there I've seen it happen_

_I know the way it should feel_

_'Cause there's no mistakin'_

_That good kind of achin'_

_Of a once in a lifetime love_

"Come on, sweetheart, you can't stay mad at me forever. I already explained it to you. She jumped me. What was I supposed to do? A man's got needs."

Silence. What was only a matter of seconds felt like minutes to Sawyer when he spoke up again, "Hell, it's not like _we_ were committed to each other or anything…" His voice trailed off.

Kate turned and glared at him. Couldn't he see that even though she hadn't come out and spoken the words, he was the one she had wanted? She thought they had a silent understanding. A bond. But now it seemed like that bond was broken beyond repair. She turned back to the sea.

_Once in a lifetime love_

_A love like we've all dreamed of_

_It may go disguised or right before your eyes_

_A once in a lifetime love_

"You were off, God knows where, with _Jack_, and I was left to do the fruit pickin' here. What can I say? Robocop showed up and she wanted my gun… and my mangoes." He thought he saw her flinch at that line. Maybe he was getting to her with that bad metaphor. "Damn, woman, every time Captain Jack shows up, you see hearts and flowers and rainbows, then you just follow him around like a little puppy dog. When are you gonna wise up and realize he doesn't have time for you? He's too busy saving the world, or at least this little chunk of it."

She continued staring straight ahead. The sun was setting now, and the sky was a mixture of yellow and pink, fading down to the dark aqua water. She thought it would have been a beautiful sight to watch with someone she loved.

When she still didn't speak, Sawyer continued, "Can't you see he only wants you around if he needs your help? He needed you to help him find the way back to 'the line' he was lookin' for. He didn't want you there the first time, when we went out for Michael 'cause he had Mr. Clean there to track for him."

She didn't turn toward him, but she was beginning to see he was making a little sense. Maybe Jack did only invite her along to help him find the trail of the Others. He had never really confessed any true feelings for her, except when he said he wasn't sorry that she'd kissed him. But that didn't matter because _she_ was sorry. He wasn't the one she wanted to be kissing.

_So if you think you've got it_

_If you feel it inside you_

_Don't let it slip away_

_'Cause you may not ever find what you never_

_Thought you'd have anyway_

"Hell, baby, I want you around all the time. You can help me track a boar, pick fruit, read to me, cut my hair, even throw bananas at me. You can hit me, come on, right here." He pointed to his chin. "You're mad at me, I know. So hit me, hard as you can. Get out your frustrations and get it over with. Girl, you're drivin' me crazy not speakin' to me." He'd never tried this hard to win someone over. Usually he didn't have to try hard at all. They usually just fell at his feet. His southern charm won over many women in his conning days. But he wasn't trying to con her now. He meant everything he said.

Kate still didn't speak. She was trying to comprehend what he was saying. And what he _wasn't _saying. She knew he'd never come out and say it any more than she would. They weren't that type. They both kept their feelings bottled up inside, not to be expressed with words. But that bond they had, before he broke it by screwing Ana Lucia, that bond was what meant everything to her. What connected them together as she had never felt with anyone before, even Tom. Now the more she thought about it, maybe she hadn't made her desires clear enough for him. He was a man after all. Things aren't as evident for men as for women. Maybe she would need to show him what she wanted more clearly, so he would understand. But could she get over the fact that he'd slept with Ana Lucia? She really missed not talking to him these past few days. And Ana was gone now, so it could never happen again. And if she made her feelings for him clear, then maybe they could start over.

_And if you've always had it and just realized_

_You know how lucky you are_

_To wake up beside what some never find_

_A once in a lifetime love_

She turned toward Sawyer and their eyes met. The look on her face was a mixture of anger for what he'd done, sadness for the time they'd missed, joy for the realization that they could get back the connection that they thought was gone, and lust for what she wanted to do to him right now.

Sawyer's face expressed relief that she was opening back up to him, letting him see into her soul, letting him see what she was really feeling. He leaned over and rubbed the back of his hand against her cheek. Kate closed her eyes, and reached up and held his hand there, then brought his fingers to her lips, kissing them one by one. He then put his hand behind her head and pulled her over to him, meeting his lips with hers. At first it was a gentle soft kiss, but it gradually intensified into full blown passion. Kate pushed Sawyer back onto the sand and climbed on top of him as the kisses continued.

As the sun finally fell below sea level, they both knew they were with someone they loved.

_Once in a lifetime love_

_A love like we've all dreamed of_

_It may go disguised or right before your eyes_

_A once in a lifetime love_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well that's it. Please review and let me know what you think, good or bad, I love reviews.**


End file.
